redemptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Genesis Card
Several Redemption® cards contain special abilities that refer to cards from a specific book or chapter of the Bible. Cards that refer to Genesis cards *Answer to Prayer (FF) *Asher (RA) Genesis Cards Good *A New Beginning (Pa) *A Wife for Isaac (Pa) *Abel (C) *Abel (Pi) *Abel’s Sacrifice (Pa) *Abraham’s Descendant (Di) *Abraham’s Servant to Ur (Pa) *Abram/Abraham (Pa) *Adam (Pa) *Angel at Shur (P) *Angel at Shur (Wa) *Answer to Prayer (FF) *Asher (RA) *Benjamin (FF) *Blessings (Pa) *Brother’s Reunion (Pa) *Buying Grain (FF) *Coat of Many Colors (Wo) *Confused Languages (Pa) *Construction Begins (E) *Covenant of Abraham (Pa) *Covenant of Eden (Pa) *Covenant of Noah (Pa) *Covenant with Adam (Pa) *Creation of the World (Pa) *Dan (FF) *Destroying Angel (Pa) *Dove (E) *Drawn Water (Wo) *Enoch (Pa) *Eve (Di) *Eve (Wo) *Eve’s Descendant (Di) *Flaming Sword (Ki) *Flaming Sword (Wa) *Forgiveness of Joseph (FF2) *Forgiveness of Joseph (UL) *Gentle Resolution (H) *God’s Animals (F) *Hagar and Angel at Shur (Pa) *I Am Creator (AW) *Isaac (Pa) *Jacob (D) *Jacob (FF) *Jacob Buries the Foreign gods (RA) *Jacob’s Dream (Pa) *Jacob’s Grandsons (E) *Jacob’s New Name (Pa) *Jacob’s Rods (Pa) *Joseph (FF2) *Joseph (Pa) *Joseph Before Pharaoh (FF2) *Joseph before Pharaoh (Pa) *Journey to Egypt (Pa) *Judah (TP) *Laughter (Wo) *Leah (TP) *Leah (Wo) *Levi (RA) *Lot (Pa) *Love at First Sight (Pa) *Love for Rachel (Wo) *Meekness of Isaac (UL) *Melchizedek (Pa) *Melchizedek (Pi) *Melchizedek (RA) *Melchizedek’s Blessing (Pi) *Noah (Pa) *Noah’s Sons (Pa) *Numerous as the Stars (FF) *Obedience of Noah (B) *Obedience of Noah (D) *Obedience of Noah (P) *Obedience of Noah (UL) *Patriarch Travels (Pa) *Pleading for the City (RA) *Purity of Enoch (B) *Purity of Enoch (D) *Purity of Enoch (UL) *Rachel (FF2) *Rachel (Wo) *Rebekah (UL) *Rebekah meets Isaac (Pa) *Reuben (FF) *Reuben’s Torn Clothes (FF) *Sarah (Wo) *Sarah’s Beauty (Pa) *Seth (E) *Seven Years of Famine (FF2) *Seven Years of Plenty (FF2) *Sign of the Rainbow (E) *Simeon (FF) *Storehouse (Pa) *Three Angels (Pa) *Trust (Pa) *Well Reopened (F) *Well Reopened (TP) *Wrestling with God (Pa) *Zebulun (FF) Evil *A Look Back (Wo) *Babel (Pa) *Bad Decision (Pa) *Bad Intentions (F) *Begging for Grain (Pa) *Bera, King of Sodom (Pa) *Brothers’ Envy (Pa) *Cain (Pa) *Coercion (Pa) *Death of Jacob (F) *Death of Unrighteous (Pa) *Deepening Lie (Pa) *Deluge of Rain (F) *Disobedience (Pa) *Dream (Pa) *Egyptian Magicians (FF2) *Egyptian Warden (FF) *Egyptian Wise Men (Pa) *Er (F) *Esau (Pa) *Esau, the Hunter (F) *Forbidden Fruit (Wo) *Gifts for Esau (Pa) *Guards (Ki) *Guards (Wa) *Hagar Dismissed (Pa) *Isaac Deceived (Pa) *Joseph in Prison (Pa) *Joseph’s Brothers’ Scheme (Pa) *Judah’s Sin (Pa) *Laban (F) *Laban (P) *Land Dispute (TP) *Lot’s Daughters (Wo) *Lot’s Wife (Wo) *Murder (F) *Pharoah’s Baker (FF2) *Pharoah’s Cupbearer (FF2) *Pit (Pa) *Potiphar (Pi) *Potiphar’s Wife (Wo) *Potiphera, Priest of On (Pi) *Sarah’s Jealousy (Pa) *Seven Years of Famine (FF2) *Seven Years of Plenty (FF2) *Shechem (RA2) *Shechem (F) *Sold into Slavery (Pa) *Stolen Blessing (error) (Pa) *Stolen Blessing (Pa) *Stolen Idols (Pa) *The Dreaming Pharaoh (FF2) *The Serpent (Pa) *Wickedness Abounds (Pi) *Wrath of Cain (Pa) Neutral *Garden of Eden (F) *Jacob’s Ladder (Pa) *Joseph’s Silver Cup (Pa) *Pharaoh’s Prison (Wo) *Pit of Dothan (Wo) *Sodom (Wa) *Stone Pillar at Bethel (RA) *Tree of Knowledge (E)